ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Miner
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | occupation = Film director Television director Producer }} Stephen C. "Steve" Miner (born June 18, 1951) is an American director of film and television, film producer, and a member of the Motion Picture Academy of Arts and Sciences. He is notable for his work in the horror genre, including Friday the 13th Part 2, Friday the 13th Part III, House, Warlock, Halloween H20: 20 Years Later and Lake Placid. He has also directed numerous comedy and drama films, as well as episodes of notable television series including The Wonder Years, Dawson's Creek, and Smallville. Life and career Miner was born in Chicago, Illinois.Steve Miner Biography (1951-) He began work in the film industry as a recurring collaborator of producer-director Sean S. Cunningham, filling in for various behind the scenes roles on films such as ''The Last House on the Left'' and ''Friday the 13th''. His directorial debut was the latter film's first sequel, and he directed the third entry less than a year later. In 1983, Miner acquired the rights from Toho to develop an American Godzilla film titled Godzilla: King of the Monsters in 3D, with Miner attached as the director. Miner hired Fred Dekker to write the script and William Stout for storyboards and concept art. Miner generated some interest in Hollywood but was unable to secure financing and let the rights revert to Toho. Miner went on to direct other horror films such as ''Warlock'', Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, and Lake Placid. Miner first crossed over into the comedy genre with his 1985 cult horror-comedy ''House'', and has since gone on to direct other films in the genre including ''Soul Man'' and ''Big Bully''. Miner has since become a notable television director on shows like Smallville, Psych, Felicity, Dawson's Creek (including the pilot and four of the other episodes of the first season), and Diagnosis: Murder. His work on The Wonder Years earned him a Primetime Emmy nomination for Outstanding Comedy Series and a DGA Award for Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series. Filmography Films Director *''Friday the 13th Part II'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''House'' (1985) *''Soul Man'' (1986) *''Warlock'' (1989) *''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' (1991) *''Forever Young'' (1992) *''My Father the Hero'' (1994) *''Big Bully'' (1996) *''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' (1998) *''Lake Placid'' (1999) *''Texas Rangers'' (2001) *''Day of the Dead'' (2008) *''Private Valentine: Blonde & Dangerous'' (2008) Other *''The Last House on the Left'' (1972) as Production Assistant and Assistant Editor *''Case of the Full Moon Murders'' (1973) as Editor and Second Unit Director *''Video Vixens'' (1975) as Assistant Editor *''Here Come the Tigers'' (1978) as Producer, Second Unit Director, and Editor *''Manny's Orphans'' (1978) as Story, Editor, and Producer *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) as Associate Producer, Assistant Director, and Unit Production Manager *''A Stranger Is Watching'' (1982) as Associate Producer *''Night of the Creeps'' (1986) as Second Unit Director Television *''The Wonder Years'' (TV series) (1988–1989, 6 episodes) as Director *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (TV series) (1989) as Director *''Elvis'' (TV series) (1990) as Director *''Laurie Hill'' (TV series) (1992) as Director *''Against the Grain'' (TV series) (1993) as Director *''Chicago Hope'' (TV series) (1994) as Director *''Raising Canes'' (TV series) (1995) as Director *''Diagnosis: Murder'' (TV series) (1996) as Director *''Relativity'' (TV series) (1997) as Director *''The Practice'' (TV series) (1997) as Director *''Dawson's Creek'' (TV series) (1998) as Producer and Director *''Wasteland'' (TV series) (1999) as Director *''Felicity'' (TV series) (2000) as Director *''The Third Degree'' (2001) as Director *''Kate Brasher'' (TV series) (2001) as Director *''Smallville'' (TV series) (2002) as Director *''Miss Match'' (TV series) (2003) as Director *''Karen Sisco'' (TV series) (2003) as Director *''Jake 2.0'' (TV series) (2004) as Director *''Summerland'' (TV series) (2004) as Director *''North Shore'' (TV series) (2004) as Director *''Wildfire'' (TV series) (2005) as Director *''Scarlett'' (TV movie) (2006) as Director *''The Ex List'' (TV series) (2008) as Director *''Psych'' (TV series) (2008) as Director *''Make It or Break It'' (TV series) (2009) as Director *''Eureka'' (TV series) (2009) as Director *''The Gates'' (TV series) (2010) as Director *''Switched at Birth'' (TV series) (2011) as Director *''Chasing Life'' (TV series) (2014) as Director *''Stitchers'' (TV Series) (2015-2016) as Director References Bibliography * External links * Category:1951 births Category:American film actors Category:American television directors Category:Film directors from Illinois Category:Horror film directors Category:Living people Category:People from Westport, Connecticut Category:Artists from Chicago Category:20th-century American actors Category:Directors Guild of America Award winners Category:Actors from Chicago Category:Film directors from Connecticut